


Just like his mother

by AlexielMihawk ENG (AlexielMihawk)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics), Star Wars: Shattered Empire
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk%20ENG
Summary: Now the boy he knew had grown into a man, and that man had joined the resistance. Just like his mother. Just like his father. Just like him.Poe joins the resistance, L'ulo isn't exactly happy about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place just after Poe leaves the starfleet and joins the rebellion. Please, if you find any mistakes tell me as english is not my native language.  
> The relationship between Poe and L'ulo considers the comics: Shattered Empire and Poe Dameron. It is implied that L'ulo for Poe is like an uncle, a member of his family. 
> 
> Written for the Cow-T of Mari di Challenge, prompt: fear (paura).

 

 

  
It was Leia the one who told him about the boy.  
L’ulo didn’t flinch, but something inside him started yelling, it was an old memory of war and days long gone. That night he cried. He hadn’t cried for fifteen years.  
The first time he had met him, the boy was just a little kid, waiting for his parents to come home; he had looked at his face and giggled. L’ulo had thought he was just like his mother.  
Poe Dameron was an everlasting presence in his life, the closest thing to a son he had; he had saw him growing up, running in the empty forests on Yavin 4, walking on the remnants of old battles, healing the deepest and most secret scars of his parents.  
Then Shara had died and Poe decided to join the Republic Starfleet; L’ulo was proud of him as much as Kes was. He remembered going to the ceremony, Poe had looked at him and waved his hand.  
«Uncle L’ulo, now I’m a pilot, just like you».  
«Just like your mother» he had said.  
It was ages ago, or maybe just a couple of years. Now the boy he knew had grown into a man, and that man had joined the resistance. _Just like his mother_. Just like his father. Just like him.  
Some things run in your blood, in your veins and some people are just not cut for an easy, quiet life: Poe Dameron was one of those people.  
  
The door openes. He doesn’t raise his head.  
«Uncle L’ulo» Poe stands in the doorway, a soft light coming from the corridor behind him «I know you disapprove, but I hope you’ll understand one day».  
He glares at the boy – the man, and smiles softly.  
«I do understand, son, I do. Don’t get killed, Poe».  
He says nothing more. He doesn’t mention the nightmares that come with the job, the sensation of death coming your way, the dangers, the fear. He doesn’t tell the boy how this could change everything. He keeps it for himself, it’s his burden, not Poe’s.  
He shivers. He knows what it is. The dreadful fear that this one will eventually die too, _just like his mother_ , is starting to grow, to build up inside his heart, inside his head.  
«I won’t allow that» he mutters.  
L’ulo closes his eyes. He’ll think of something, as he always had.

 

 

 

 


End file.
